Odds in Your Favor
by rileyluvr13
Summary: Because who knows when the odds will be against you? A series of 100-word drabbles with many characters, points of view, and stolen moments from the Hunger Games series. .: MOCKINGJAY SPOILER-FREE UNTIL END OF OCTOBER! :.
1. Glow

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hunger Games or anything associated.

* * *

_**Odds in Your Favor**_

_.: glow :._

I'm not scared of fire.

Being a baker's son, it doesn't terrify me. I've been around fire my whole life, baking bread and watching the ovens from sun up to sun down. I'm not afraid that when we parade around the Capitol we will both burst into flames from our lit capes.

I'm scared of losing her.

So I grip her hand tighter and tighter, will her to never let go. I need to know she is still here with me, no matter how long we have left together.

And we glow with the radiance that only flames could bring.

* * *

**A/N:** This is a drabble series. Each one will be exactly 100 words and take place in canon – as in, little moments and different points of view from the book. There will be a variety of characters and pairings, too (yes, Katniss/Peeta _and_ Katniss/Gale! Yay!).

Please review, and let me know if I should continue. :)


	2. Power

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hunger Games, simple!

* * *

_.: power :._

"It's over, Thresh."

He is bleeding badly from a large wound in his side, straight from the thrust of Cato's spear. There's a huge crack in his skull where Cato's armored body smashed into him from behind.

"Go back to District Eleven, where you belong," Cato growls from on top of him.

Thresh struggles as much as he can, but the armor Cato has on is giving him extra weight. Enough to overpower the strong muscles that Thresh earned working long and hard hours in the orchards.

_I'll see you soon, Rue_, he thinks as the spear pierces his heart.

* * *

**A/N:** This was a request from **Jack **and** BreezzyKorittko**. I hope you liked my take on Thresh's death. I didn't think he'd go down without a fight, but would greet it when it came.

Many thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter! I'd appreciate it if you would let me know if you liked this one, or submit a request, in a review this time around. So please review! :)


	3. Forget

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Hunger Games… woo hoo?

* * *

_.: forget :._

The Hunger Games can destroy a person. And Haymitch is living proof.

Needing to drown the days of gory images in gallons of alcohol. Staying under the influence just to not remember. Walking around in a blind haze that is a million times better than living through hell all over again.

They all think he's just a little loopy.

A little strange.

A little forgetful.

A little scatter brained.

A little bit dumb.

A little uncivilized.

A little too drunk. All the time.

But they just don't understand. It isn't that he wants to get wasted.

He wants to forget.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, we all know Haymitch is a little out of it, so this is why I wrote this. I wanted to explore why he's him (that made no sense, haha). I hope you liked it (**Jack**, I'll try to get to your request next update)!

Reviews are love. :)


	4. Fond

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hunger Games… yay… sort of.

* * *

_.: fond :._

Gale's hands curl into fists. He watches Katniss kiss Peeta with such enthusiasm that they resembles a loving couple.

He tells himself he doesn't love her like that. No, Gale doesn't have the power to love her through these tough times. But he can't stop the disbelief and jealously from taking hold.

Katniss's smile glows when she pulls back.

Gale wants that smile directed at him. He keeps telling himself that he doesn't have time for a romance, a family other than his own.

But the heart grows fond with distance, and he's starting to believe that all too quickly.

* * *

**A/N:** As per request of **The District Sleeps Alone**… sort of. I did Gale/Katniss instead, but there will be Katniss/Gale in the future. Thanks for reviewing! **Jack**, yours is up next.

Please review, it really inspires me to write. :)


	5. Honor

**Disclaimer:** Still do not own the Hunger Games. Kind of sad, isn't it?

* * *

_.: honor :._

"What if we win?"

Clove tilts her head to the side and stares at Cato questioningly. He stares back at her, blankly. They're tired. They're exhausted, despite the years of training for this moment. And they want this game to be over.

"It'll be the greatest honor," he says slowly.

She shifts from her position and gazes up at the stars. "But have you ever thought about going back, you know, together? District Two could have two champions."

He averts his eyes from her and doesn't say a word.

She knows who's he's fighting for in the silence that follows.

* * *

**A/N:** Not my greatest one, but for my faithful reviewer **Jack**. Thanks for sticking with this story! :D

I have no requests left, so I'm accepting them right now. First come, first serve. ;)

Please review, thanks. :)


	6. Watch

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Hunger Games. I'd really like to, though!

* * *

_.: watch :._

I watch them train.

I watch them pierce hearts with sharp spears, having perfect exactness and aim.

I watch them tie knots that could easily catch me in a trap that has me hanging by a foot, without food or water, for days on end.

I watch them string arrows on bows and fire rapidly with precision and deftness.

I watch them lift huge weights and fling them across the room like they are a feather or piece of cloth.

I watch them prepare for the glorifying days of their lives, when I'm about to enter the last of mine.

* * *

**A/N:** Wow, so many people requested Rue, so this next drabble had to be about her! This one's for you, **Rue101** and **Ash** and **BreezzyKorittko** and **Jack**. You all requested her at some time or another, so I hope this doesn't disappoint. I actually have a lot about Rue saved up, since I like her character.

(Everyone else – I haven't forgotten your requests, I'm getting to them, so hang in there!)

Also, I'm sorry for not updating last week. Things have been busy, to say the least.

I'd really appreciate it if you'd review. It truly inspires me to write. :)


	7. Prize

**Disclaimer:** Oh, I do not own, no, I do not!

* * *

_.: prize :._

My feet land with a huge thump on the ground.

And that's when I know my fate.

The hounds snip and snarl, lashing out at me. I try to deflect them with my armor, but it won't last long. They lash and bite and the pain, the overwhelming pain, slicing through my body, the pain, oh, the agonizing pain.

I double over and let them attack me. They leave. I plead in my moans for Katniss and Peeta to kill me. I plead for them to end this.

The fight is hopeless now, so the winners should claim their prize.

* * *

**A/N:** Request of **hungergamesfan51** and **Jack**. I didn't do it in exactly the style you wanted, since I already had this written (sorry!), but I hope you like it anyway.

Avox girl for you, **Santastic**, coming up next!

Please read and review. Thanks. :)


	8. Forgiven

**Disclaimer:** Don't own… yayayay… I guess?

* * *

_.: forgiven :._

I wonder why I forgave her.

Probably because I never wish her life on anyone. Probably because she's in the Capitol and knows the result of averting her eyes that day in the forest. Probably because I can see the pain it takes for her to look me in the eyes.

She's about to lose her life in the worst way. A slaughter to death, away from family. Which is almost as bad as seeing a spear pierce the heart of a brother and living as an Avox.

So, I can't figure out why I'm rooting for her to win.

* * *

**A/N:** Request of **Santastic**. Hope you like it. :)

Next up is a fun one about Cinna that I've wanted to post for a while. The ones I've been posting these days are too dreary. But I promise I'll fill your requests after that! :P

Today is Friday the 13th. My favorite holiday, like, ever, and two of them in one year! How awesome is that? Leave me a review. ;)


	9. Flame

**Disclaimer:** Hmmm… what do you think? NO!

* * *

_.: flame :._

Cinna could have been called crazy.

After all, he was practically the only designer who wanted District 12. They gave him strange looks before the Hunger Games began, at the meeting for picking districts. And when he stepped up, saying, "I offer to take District 12," they just stared.

Maybe the other designers just couldn't see its beauty, Cinna thought. Or, they viewed it as a failed cause, something that just wasn't worth fighting for anymore. A district that continually lost, didn't want to win.

But what else could he say? He just had a certain _flame _for District 12.

* * *

**A/N:** Ahh, I love little cheesy puns like that! Up next, Gale/Katniss, for the many of you who requested them. :)

Please review. It makes me happy!


	10. Know

**Disclaimer:** Don't own…

* * *

_.: know :._

Gale watches as Katniss shouts, "I volunteer!"

_No!_

Gale feels breathlessness in his lungs as she gasps, "I volunteer as tribute!"

_No!_

Gale listens as Effie Trinket's voice trills like nothing is wrong.

_No!_

Gale scowls as the mayor doesn't give a damn and lets her "come forward."

_No!_

Gale rebounds as Prim's screams pierce his ear.

_No!_

Gale runs forwards and pulls Prim off Katniss's waist.

_No!_

Gale says, "Up you go, Catnip," in the sturdiest voice he can muster, which isn't much.

_No!_

Gale knows his heart is breaking as he watches Katniss climb to her death.

_No…_

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** Wow, I actually didn't have many Gale/Katniss saved up (I have a two-parter with Peeta/Katniss too that I want to keep till later). Anyway, I hope all you fans liked it! It was a little different, but whatever.

And, HAPPY APRIL FOOL'S DAY!

Please review! Up next, Primrose for **Rainchecker**!


	11. Cannot

**Disclaimer:** Don't own… la la la.

* * *

_.: cannot :._

Prim and Mother sit at the table in silence, only broken by an occasional sob or hiccup from the younger one.

Neither of them touches the dinner that was laid out so delicately in front of them by Prim, and prepared by Katniss. The name is too much like a bullet in this house, unspoken but ripping through the very walls and breaking their hearts like plates.

"I… I can't," Prim whispers, her voice so low that Mother can barely hear it, and pushes her plate away.

Mother reaches a hand across the table and grips Prim's. "I can't either."

* * *

**A/N:** A drabble about that night after the Reaping. I hope I managed to capture the pain that they went through. And I know Katniss never refers to her mom as Mother, but if I had to put 'the' in front of it each time… well, that'd be a waste of my one hundred words.

I won't be able to post for the next two weeks because I'm going on vacation. So I'm sorry if I don't get to replying to reviews or anything, because I won't be able to check my email.

Okay, so, thanks for reviewing last chapter, and please review this one!


	12. Cunning

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Hunger Games. Or else the next book would be out by now.

* * *

_.: cunning :._

Those delicious berries.

She eyes them with greedy impatience, eagerly waiting for the District 12 boy to move out of her sight. She's so hungry she could eat anything at all, even the rubble that is left of the Cornucopia back at the old Careers' base.

As soon as the boy is away, _finally_, she grips the berries in her fingers, juice slithering down the sides of her mouth as she stuffs them. The sweetness poisons her blood, and she falls to the ground in seconds.

She can't help but think what a shame her own cunningness was her demise.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm back! Miss me? :)

Anyway, a number of people have requested Foxface, so here she is. I never wondered what went on with her character during the Hunger Games, but we all know she was pretty dang hungry at the end to have eaten the berries Peeta picked. So, I hope you liked this one!

Please review, I really appreciate it, really. :D


	13. Wanting I

**Disclaimer:** Don't own… la la la… haven't I been over this before?

* * *

_.: wanting I :._

"Because… because… she came here with me."

_I want to see her reaction, so bad that it hurts._

Not the one that's blown up on the big screen for the Captiol's sick enjoyment.

_I want to see her real reaction, turn around in my seat._

But I can't because everyone's expecting me not to, and I have them under a spell.

_I want to know what she's thinking right now._

Haymitch said this would give her an advantage.

_I want to believe that's true._

Because I'd rather her win than me.

_I want to see if she loves me too._

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** Yes, I know this wasn't a request from anybody. But this is a two-parter, and a Gale/Katniss accompanies this. So, obviously, that's the next one.

Also, I'm sorry I haven't been fulfilling anyone's requests. But my friend has had my copy of the book and I'm FINALLY going to get it back on Friday. The only thing I hate more than disappointing my loyal fans is screwing up the book that I'm borrowing everything from. So I want to check and make sure everything's correct before posting the requests (Glimmer, fight between Clove and Katniss, boy with crippled foot, Caesar, random Capitol person). So I hope you're not too mad at me. :(

Anyway, please review, because I appreciate it. :)


	14. Wanting II

**Disclaimer:** … Do I really need to say it?

* * *

_.: wanting II :._

"Because… because… she came here with me."

_I want to take a train to the Captiol._

Her blushing face plasters across the screen.

_I want to wring that baker's son's neck._

She shouldn't be embarrassed and then desired like that.

_I want to do just something._

Peeta's blushing furiously and stammering on like the huge fool that he is.

_I want to believe that the blush is from the cameras, and not from the statement._

My heart swells up in my chest and contracts at her confused and scared expression.

_I want to know that she doesn't love him back._

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** I am so sorry for the wait! To be honest, life got in the way, and I kindatotallyforgot? So I apologize sincerely.

Anyway, hope you liked this little two-parter! Poor Gale. I hope to have more of them in the future. But for now, requests are coming up next.

Please review, thanks. :)


	15. Spotlight

**Disclaimer:** You have to be crazy if you think I own this.

* * *

_.: spotlight :._

People of the Districts can't figure out why.

Caesar sits up there, year after year, hosting interviews with each of the Hunger Games contestants. Changing his hair color, whipping out questions, seeming at ease with the twenty-four children, all but one who will go to their deaths soon enough.

They don't understand how he could take a job that only furthers them along to their demise.

But he knows that what he does, lessening the pain for just one moment, letting the kids live in the positive spotlight for a split second, is all he can give them right then.

* * *

**A/N:** Request from the lovely **NotEvenTheTrees**. Gracias for requesting! I hope you liked it. :)

You guys are all awesome. Review if you want. :D


	16. Button

**Disclaimer:** If I owned it, why would I be writing this?

* * *

_.: button :._

Haymitch watches the scene unfold.

"Kiss," he growls. "Touch. Do something, you damn idiots."

Katniss tries to avoid it. Peeta wants it, badly. He's hurt, goddammit. Do something to make him feel better.

He's trying to accept death. She won't let him. The perfect sexual tension.

"The sponsors are getting impatient," Effie Trinket trills next to him. "They've been waiting to give money for quite a long time, Haymitch! What if they pull back their offers?"

And then, the breathtaking move. Katniss leans in and kisses Peeta right on the lips.

"'Atta girl," he says, smirking, and presses a button.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for lateness! Life's been busy. I know this wasn't a request from anyone, but I wanted a fun drabble this chapter, and I was so late in updating that I didn't want to rush working on any requests because they'd turn out bad. So requests will start up next update.

Thanks for the reviews? Do it again? :)


	17. Blessing

**Disclaimer:** Why do I have to say it?

* * *

_.: blessing :._

It wasn't fair.

So many people from his district could have been chosen. So many healthy people. So many people who needed the food and the winnings and all of the benefits that came from it. So many people whose names were in that glass ball.

But his was chosen. Him, with the crippled foot.

He often wondered why. Was this a joke of the Capitol? Was this life's way of laughing in his face even more? Was this a chance to end the pain?

But most of all, he wondered whether this was a death sentence or a blessing.

* * *

**A/N:** Truth as to why I haven't updated? I didn't want to write this. Honestly, I have NO thoughts about the boy with the crippled foot. He's just there, like some of the other contestants. But people wanted it, so here it is. I hoped you liked it, everyone who requested. :)

Please review? We're almost at a 100! Wow! Thanks!! :D


	18. Fireball

**Disclaimer:** … nope, it's not mine, I am me, not Suzanne Collins. "For the first time I know this is now who I am." (If you can guess that song, you are like my favorite person ever. Seriously. Any fan is a friend of mine.)

* * *

_.: fireball :._

The fireballs reign down on the contestants.

Cinna and Portia watch the Games in a square at the Capitol. They see the struggle of the Career Tributes, the others being forced to converge when all they wanted to do was be left alone.

And then the camera switches to Katniss.

"Oh, my God, she doesn't look good." Portia grips Cinna's arm.

And Portia's right, Cinna sees. Katniss is running for her life. And in the one second that she catches her breath, a fireball singes her leg.

"I guess 'the girl on fire' was too literal a nickname," Cinna says.

* * *

**A/N:** I spent more time writing that disclaimer than writing the actual drabble. Sorry, I'm in a weird mood. Anyway, I wanted to update with a fun drabble, and I love writing about Cinna and Portia (the dream team duo, hehe) so here it is!

Requests start up again next update. Please review, I appreciate it. Thanks. :D


	19. Hope

**Disclaimer:** Do not own. Shout out to **fireonice1292** and **hungergamesfan51** for getting last chapter's disclaimer lyrics right. More to come, hehe.

* * *

_.: hope :._

He can see it in her eyes.

She found him under the mud, and now she's trying to get him to move. Inch by inch, little by little, but the pain in his leg is almost too much to handle. She looks down at him, a determination in her eyes.

There is something else too. The simple grasp on a last hope.

He knows he's dying. And he knows that it won't be long before he's just another casualty of the cruel Hunger Games.

But knowing that she has hope in him keeps him fighting as hard as he can.

* * *

**A/N:** So **ShyNotScared13** requested this, and who am I to turn down a Peeta/Katniss request? :P Don't worry, I'll get to everyone's, there's just so many!

Please review. I really appreciate it. :)


	20. Angel

**Disclaimer:** I don't own…

* * *

_.: angel :._

Rue knows she's going to die as the spear slices through her stomach.

She doubles over in pain, coughing and crying, "Katniss!" one last time.

Her mind is going fuzzy, and she suddenly can't think, and she thinks she's lying on the ground, and she thinks Katniss is stroking her hair, but she doesn't know.

Rue pleads to her, for a song, for anything. She watches Katniss fade to her mom, to her brothers and sisters, to an angel from above.

It's singing to her.

She listens to the angel's voice as she slowly fades away to a better place.

* * *

**A/N:** For **Montague Disciple**… your reviews really made my day! I already had this one written, so I hope you like it!

Anyway, it's been three weeks since I last updated. I am SO sorry for that. It's summer, I'm off school, so I don't know why I haven't updated. I promise I'll get back to my one-week schedule, starting today.

Please review. I really appreciate it so, so much.


	21. List

**Disclaimer:** Do not own this or anything else in the book.

* * *

_.: list :._

I could think of a lot of things to do before I died.

Take down the Capitol in a bloody war, without our district being eliminated and obliterated like District 13. Finally feed Prim and my mother enough so that they'd never go a day starving again. Maybe even run away with Gale, far away from Panem and into the woods, where we'd live for the rest of our lives just hunting and fishing and swimming and, oh, eating.

But enter the Hunger Games and suffer a gruesome battle of strength and wit? That was definitely _not_ on my list.

* * *

**A/N:** You have permission to kick me and hit me over the head with a club. I am so sorry I haven't updated in over a month. I guess summer has just gotten in the way, it's been such a busy summer for me. I was expecting I could write, write, write, but I have no time at all.

Anyway, about this drabble: I like it. Katniss's point of view, obviously. I think a lot of the writers on here are apprehensive about writing in her perspective, but I think I understand her. So I like to write in her point of view

So please review, even though I've been horrible with updating.


	22. Lies

**Disclaimer:** How many times do I have to say it?

* * *

_.: lies :._

Is it really just an act?

I gaze out of our cave as Peeta dozes in the sleeping bag. His soft snores make my heart swell, and I push his blonde hair out of his face.

What is going on with me?

I had only owed him and considered him a friend at the beginning of the Games. I had felt a tie when they said that two people could win this year. And now, it feels as if my life would cease to exist if his heart stopped beating.

And then I think, are those kisses really only lies?

* * *

**A/N:** I am a terrible person. I haven't updated this story in over a month. I am horrible, horrible person for neglecting you all. Seriously, I can't be more sorry. :(

Anyway, I have a question for all of you: Catching Fire? Love, or like, or dislike, or hate?

I finished it the day it came out, and I thought it was great. By far it wasn't as good as the first, because I thought it could never live up to the originality of the first, which you will understand if you've read it (PM me if you want to discuss, spoilers and all). But yeah, damn good sequel. ;)

Anyway, I'm open for requests! The only thing I ask is that they not revolve around characters from Catching Fire, since some of us haven't read it yet. So yeah, request away. :)

And please review, even though I don't deserve it.


	23. Wish

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything about the Hunger Games.

* * *

_.: wish :._

"Could you tell me a little more about your sister?"

Prim pauses as she stares at the microphone Effie Trinket is holding out to her. She doesn't really want to say anything. It will be broadcast to all of Panem in minutes.

"Um…" Prim stares.

Effie smiles. "Well, what about that promise she made you? Do you think she'll really live up to it, with six contestants left?"

But there's nothing stopping Prim from saying, "Yes. She will. In a couple of days she'll be right in this house again."

Effie looks at Prim as if she wished it too.

* * *

**A/N: **Wow. I'm a really terrible person. I haven't updated this story in, like, almost three whole months. Now that I think about it, I kind of stopped writing for myself. I started to write solely because I _had to_ update. And that's just terrible. So I just shut down and started to neglect you all, which is _not cool_. I also started some stories and one-shots, but they didn't go anywhere. I just got _tired_.

Don't get me wrong, I'm still taking requests for this story! But for now on, I'm going to update when I want and not stick to a schedule. I'm sorry, but that's the only way I can get back into the groove. :(

So my resolution is to stop ignoring FanFiction and start to actually update my stories. I can't say that I'll stick to it, but I'm going to try really, really hard! So all I can say is thanks for still reading. You all are the best. :)


	24. Fake

**Disclaimer:** Yeah… I still don't own this.

* * *

_.: fake :._

I wish the conversations weren't forced.

She always watches what she says, so it's real enough for the Capitol to sigh with our "love", but yet still fake. She ignores me whenever we're not in public eye. She doesn't see how we can be friends before our deaths begin.

I don't blame her. If it were anyone, _anyone_ but her, I would have ignored them and focused on getting out alive. I would have worked on my strategy and stopped making any ties.

But it's her, and I need to know her, need to love her for one last time.

* * *

**A/N:** Peeta's point of view. Ah, I love this couple. Has everyone read Catching Fire yet? I wanna do some drabbles from that but I'm afraid I'll be spoiling it for some… maybe I'll just put a warning?

Requests for Catching Fire are indeed open, though. :) Read and review, thanks!


	25. Spirit

**Disclaimer:** How can me, little uncreative me, think of something such as _The Hunger Games_ or _Catching Fire_? Don't own, obvs.

* * *

_.: spirit :._

Peeta slowly takes the locket from its place where it rests on his chest and feels the warm metal between his fingers. He flips the switch, and Katniss's gaze rests upon what's inside.

Her face breaks when she sees Prim, her mother and Gale. Her stormy eyes widen, and he knows that she is reconsidering everything in that one look.

One of them has to live, but she has more people rooting for her. Including himself. Especially himself.

And even though the locket is missing his picture, he will be with her every step of the way – in spirit.

* * *

**A/N:** Ahh, I had to write something fluffy yet tragic. This should fulfill one of the requests of **LoveTheBoyWithTheBread** and one of **Ceylon205**, I believe. Hope you guys like it. :)

I have a list saved on my computer of all the requests I have to do, so keep 'em coming. I'm going to reread _Catching Fire_ soon, so I'll probably be popping out more drabbles as they inspire me.

Thanks for reading! I appreciate all of your reviews. :)


	26. Convince

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own. And most definitely never will.

* * *

_.: convince :._

I had one chance.

It was here in this moment, now. She was far enough away from Peeta that he wouldn't influence her decision, and she was close enough to me that it was starting to mess with her head.

She could look around, and she could see what we would have. Beautiful, crisp evergreen air, breezes that would blow her hair around without hesitation, and most of all, us, together. Us, and the ones we loved the most.

So I told her I loved her. Because it was the only way I ever had a chance of convincing her.

* * *

**A/N:** So, I've kept you Gale/Katniss shippers waiting long enough, haven't I? Thanks to **purplefirestarter**, **Ceylon205**, and **booksmartblonde333** for requesting this! I hope you like it. :)

If anyone couldn't figure it out, it's the part in _Catching Fire_ where Gale tells Katniss he loves her after she wants to run away with him.

Anyway, thanks for the reviews for last chapter! Until next time… read and review. :)


	27. Step

**Disclaimer:** Nah, don't own, still.

* * *

_.: step :._

He can sense the love this winner has for Rue. The amount of pain and grief that she goes through, just like everyone else in District 11.

He blows the whistle through the air, and when the crowd touches their fingers to their lips, it's what he was hoping for all along.

He knows that he's going to die, but he can't bring himself to care. He'll be joining Rue, and Thresh, and every dead District 11 tribute that came before. They are people who know one last secret in Panem:

Death just brings you one step closer to peace.

* * *

**A/N:** As per the request of **LoveTheBoyWithTheBread**. I hope you enjoyed this. :)

I just found out today that my one other Hunger Games fic, _Happenings_, won Best Katniss/Peeta in the Summer 2010 Hunger Games FanFiction Awards! Yay! Thanks to everyone for supporting me! :D

Keep the requests coming. Who's excited for _Mockingjay_ (only 14 more days)! Leave a review. :)


	28. Million

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own the Hunger Games, Catching Fire, or Mockinjay. It all belongs to the brilliant Suzanne Collins.

* * *

_.: million :._

_Annie._

It's why his heart is beating every moment.

_Annie._

It's the only propeller to keep him going.

_Annie._

It's just only one word.

_Annie._

But it also stands for a million others.

_Annie._

It's the way he couldn't protect her; it's the way he watched her break down on television five years ago; it's the way he was powerless to help her when he was standing right next to her at the Reaping and holding her hand.

_Annie._

It's the way he loves her.

_Annie._

And it's the only way that he can only hope he'll see her again.

* * *

**A/N:** Firstly, here's the fulfilled request from **Shannahbelle**, **c00k!3 m0n$t**, **BookAddictForLife**, and anyone else who asked for a Finnick drabble that I forgot to mention. Hope you enjoyed it! I'm definitely going to be exploring his character a lot more in the future. :)

Secondly, one word: MOCKINGJAY.

What'd you think? Leave your thoughts in a spoiler-free review (out of courtesy for the fans who haven't read it yet), or PM me if you want to discuss. God knows I have way too many opinions about that crazy novel. If anyone hasn't read it yet, don't worry, I'm remaining Mockingjay-spoiler-free until the end of September to give everyone some time to finish. :) In the meantime, requests are open (as you can tell). I'm getting to everyone's, slowly but surely.

So, yeah, leave a review? :D


	29. Count

**Disclaimer: **Hah. I'm not creative enough for a series like this.

* * *

_.: count :._

"_We'd live longer with two of us."_

They're the words that run through Haymitch's mind. They're the syllables that roll in time to the beat of his heart and each breath that he takes. They're the buzzing that tells him he hasn't had enough to drink. They're the sort of sick irony that roils in his gut.

When Maysilee saved his life during the Games, she had intended their alliance to help them both.

"_Guess you just proved that."_

He remembers that he was right on only one count, and this is when he tips the bottle to his lips.

* * *

**A/N:** A request from the lovely **Persephone's flower**. I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope I did your fave pairing some justice. ;)

This was my first time writing Haymitch/Maysilee, and, I have to say, I loved it. This was a drabble that I wished I could write more than one hundred words for. Maybe a multi-chap will be in the works for this pairing…? I really want to explore them. :D

Review if you have the time, please. I appreciate it more than you know. :)


	30. Burnt

**Disclaimer:** Still, I don't quite own the Hunger Games. There's this little issue called copyright.

* * *

_.: burnt :._

After her husband died, Mrs. Everdeen was a wreck. She could barely stand. She could barely talk. She could barely conjure the strength to move.

On one never-ending day, she heard the creak of the front door, heavy footsteps down the hall. Mr. Mellark stood in her doorframe and stared down at her with a solemn expression.

He didn't say he was sorry. He didn't give her a kiss. He didn't try to sympathize.

Quietly, he placed something on her nightstand and retreated out of the room.

Only later did she realize it was a loaf of burnt bread.

* * *

**A/N:** Such a semi-quick update from me! Tons of people have been asking for Mrs. Everdeen, but I think this only satisfies the requests of **BookAddictForLife** and a little bit of **B-average girl** (don't worry, I'll fully get to yours in the future!).

Not my best piece of work, but it's different, since it tells a story instead of a just glimpse into one of the character's lives. How you interpret this, good or bad, it's all up to you. ;)

Leave a review, please? :)


End file.
